Alcohol and Ass
by Always.Cryd.Confidently
Summary: Hermione gets drunk during a Gryffindor Victory Party. Draco later catches said drunk Hermione masturbating. P?WP? Pure Lemony SMUT! One-Shot. M for a reason - full summary inside. Reviews Loved.


Alcohol and Ass

By: Cry

Rating: M for Explicit Sex, this is your warning. SMUT big time.

Summary: Hermione gets a little tipsy during a Gryffindor victory party. It was a big mistake, and she knew it was against the rules; but hey, you only get the chance to party so often. Events get her hot and bothered and she returns to her room to pleasure herself. Who so happens to see but the head boy, Draco Malfoy. He isn't going to let her have all the fun, she was a mudblood and didn't deserve such fun.

Hermione laughed as Seamus proposed drinks for everyone. They produced 15 full cases of bottled fire whiskey. Enough for all to have 4 or 5 bottles a piece, and they could always conjure more up if they so desired. Hermione had downed about 7 bottles herself and was way past drunk. She couldn't walk straight and she was more than willing to talk and giggle and tell all her secrets. It was no shocker when a drunk Ron was heating up the moment with kisses to her neck.

She let out small little giggles and moans as his hands traced her curvy hour glass. She gave a surprized squeal of enthusiasm as he reached around and cupped her breasts. It was hilarious to those who were sober enough to witness the events. Ron and Hermione had never hooked up, contrary to what the whole school believed. They both agreed it was too much like incest to persue a relationship, regardless of Ron's more than obvious feelings of lust towards her. Harry was much the same in the she was too much like a sister department. Harry and Ginny had just had a fight and broken up for the bajillionth time and Hermione had pretty much stopped caring. She loved Ginny, but when the girl brought all the break ups on herself, Hermione saw no need to sympathize with her.

Harry saw the exchange of intimacy and came over kissing on Hermione's cleavage; exposed from the top 4 buttons of her tight shirt being undone. Everyone seemed to be enjoying a grand party to celebrate Ravenclaw's defeat and Gryffindor winning the House Cup.

There was a loud banging at the portrait but seeing as the music and partiers were much too loud to hear, the guest had to let himself in. Draco Malfoy, headboy, had said the password and entered the party. _Damn Gryffindors and their partying. I bet they could outfuck rabbits with how horny these drunks are. They sure can't hold their liquor._ The whole while Draco bad talked them in his mind, he was walking through the mess of drunken students. _If I were anyone other than Draco Malfoy, I would deduct points from these blubbering idiots. I'm surprised Granger allows-_

"GRANGER?" Draco was astounded. Not only was Hermione in a tight liplock with Pothead and being groped by Weaselbe, she was drunk off her ass. At his outburst the boys backed off her slightly.

"Oh! Dra-co.. How are you... this -giggle- lovely evening?"

"Granger, we have rounds. What the fuck are you doing getting shit faced in the Gryffindor common room?"

"I'm just -giggle- celebrating! -giggle- Why don't you join us?"

"I'd rather die! Come on!" He yanked her up, harder than necessary at that, and pulled her into the corridor. "I'll take you to our common then I'll do patrols tonight alone."

When Draco returned from patrols, he found that he could hear a loud moaning sound from her room. _Dammit, Granger! Now is not the time to be fucking someone in your room_. He didn't really care, but his curiosity got the better of him. He walked silently over to the room and what he saw made his dick harden in his trousers.

Hermione was sitting up in her bed, her legs wide open. As if the upskirt view of her panty-clad pussy wasn't enough to catch his attention, he noticed the growing wet spot and the two fingers rubbing the material right over her clit. Her free hand was playing with the nipple to one of her exposed breasts, the other nipple hard and dark with the chilly air of her room. She was moaning loudly with her eyes glued to a magazine, though the title and image were indecipherable to Draco.

_Prude Little Miss Granger masturbates? Who'd have thought._ He guessed her breasts to be about a small B cup. She wasn't large -hell, not even average; but she was certainly not flat chested. Draco's pants were uncomfortably tight now.

He knew it was wrong. He knew he should have never gone in there. But since when did Malfoy's follow the rules?

Draco slid into her room silently. As he emerged from the shadows, he noticed her eyes were shut tight now, her face twisted into an erotic display of pleasure; and her hips were bucking against her hand.

He couldn't contain himself any longer. He approached her silently and as the moonlight shined on his silver eyes, glowing with lust, he bent over and took a nipple into his mouth. Hermione moaned and arched her back at the sudden sensation; but her eyes shot open, alarmed at the addition to her pleasures.

"Malfoy, what the - mmmnn - what are you -NNgg..." Every question she tried to ask he cut her off with a hard flick of his tongue over her nipples.

"You're so fucking hot when you're horny, Granger."

"Why are you - mmnngg... oh fuck" Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers brushed over her soaking panties; only for a brief second though. She nearly whimpered at the loss of his fingers, but his lips were cascading light feathered kisses and soft nips all over her jaw, neck, chest, the tops of her breasts, and her abdomen. Goosebumps were forming all over her body and when he got to where her hip bones protruded over the waist band of her skirt, he licked her making her shiver with pleasure.

Her hands found his silky hair, loose from the day's wear.

"Granger, where have you been hiding this body?"

"Why are you in my room?"

"You caught my attention. Help me help you."

"I don't need your help." His tongue ran over her hip bone again, causing her to arch back and moan loudly.

"It would certainly feel better than those well-practiced fingers. Tell me, Granger, just what practices have they experienced?" Hermione blushed deeply, affirming Draco's suspicions and rousing a smirk to appear. "Ever touch a man who wanted you?" She shook her head furiously, her eyes round like saucers. He stradled her thigh, making sure his erection was overly obvious.

He bent over, gently nipping her earlobe. "Have you ever just wanted to grab a man and get him off?" His question was a mere whisper in her ear, his breath tickling her and the warmth chilling her spine. She blushed furiously. Normally these question would piss her off and embarress her; but when they were said from his seductive lips, she found herself growing wetter with want. His erection was hard and she could feel it throbbing with the same desire.

"There's rumors about you, Granger. Rumors that you get men excited then run off without satisfying them." Hermione turned to face him and smiled.

"It's not my fault they don't turn me on while I'm trying to get them in the mood."

"And what, pray tell, turns miss granger on?" By now he had positioned himself and ground his hard, fully-clothed cock against her soaking panties. She moaned out and bucked against him.

"I won't say..."

Draco decided she was going to play the hard way so he smashed his lips against hers and his fingers found their way to her clit, rubbing the soaking fabric over her most sensitive button. His fingers worked fast and slow, hard and soft. She found herself bucking against him, allowing his mouth to explore her own. She moaned into him when she felt two of his fingers plunge into her soaking vagina - panties accompanying his long elegant fingers.

"Granger, you're soaking wet for me." He bit her neck lightly and licked her earlobe. "I love it when a girl wants me like this." She was meeting his fingers stride for stride, his words making her so hungry with desire and lust. "Oh... fuck... nnn.. ahh... fuck... more." Her words were hard to make out, but Draco complied with a third finger added, taking a moment to slip under her juice-soaked panties, fucking her harder and faster. She was so tight and wet on his fingers it took everything not to plunge his swollen cock into her then.

"MOOORE!" She cried out loudly and Draco removed his hands making her whimper loudly with remorse. He yanked her panties down and grabbed her thighs. Before she could comprehend or protest, he shoved his mouth to her soaked pussy, lapping and sucking her lips and clit with a renewed enthusiasm. When she began bucking against his face, he added his fingers back, fucking her harder than before. She begged and pleaded for more, but her climax had built and within twenty seconds, the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt washed over her. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her, her body convulsed under his touch. He rode her orgasm out with his fingers and when she was finished he lapped her juices up again; making sure that he got ever drop of her love juice.

"That's the first time I've ever climaxed like that." She was embarrassed to admit it, and his snicker didn't make her feel any better; but dammit, it was the merlin-damned truth and Granger never lied.

"It's not over yet. You still have to wait for me to get off." Her eyes grew wide. She had never had sex with a man before, and the size of his erection made her nervous.

He removed his pants and boxers and his pride sprang to life before her eyes. He was huge and she wasn't sure she'd be able to fit that.

"Malfoy... will... will it fit?" Her eyes were wide with nervous fear and it took Draco a moment to comprehend her worry before he gave a chuckle.

"I'll make it fit." He smirked as her eyes got wider. "No worries, love. It'll fit fine. This isn't... is this your first?" She nodded apprehensively, afraid of what he'd think. Shockingly, he came in and nuzzled her neck with his nose as he gave soft nips here and there.

"Relax for me. It'll make it easier." His command was gentle, a mere whisper that was hard to hear even though he was close enough she could feel the warmth of his breath.

Draco assaulted her neck with nips and flicks of his tongue as his hands groped her breasts. She moaned and arched against him, her nails slightly scratching down his back. He took no delay in her distractions and slowly slid into her. The pain caught to her about half his length in, and she let a high whimper as her nails dug into his shoulder. Draco hissed with both pleasure from the feeling of her cunt grasping him, and the excitement he got from her sex claws. When he was all the way in, he paused long enough for her to adjust to him before he began to work slowly and diligently; small strokes with lots of kisses.

She felt so good and tight around him it took every ounce of his self-control to keep from pounding into her virgin cunt, but he restrained himself and slowly worked to a steady pace.

The pain had faded out to a distant memory as the sex began to feel good for her. She was beginning to meet him stride for stride and her voice had returned with low moans and soft sighs.

"Mmm, yes... nnn... harder..." Draco complied to her request giving several small moans himself.

"Fuck.. Granger, you're tight..." He was now pounding into her deeply, determined to get her to scream his name. "Tell me how you want it..." his command was low, seductive and hot. She couldn't speak vulgarities normally, it was just too embarrassing; but she was enjoying him so much and when she didn't reply right away he backed down to a slow pace. She whimpered up at him, her eyes pleading for him to continue. "Tell me."

"I want..." She looked up at him as he stopped, pulling out of her dripping sex. "Gods, Malfoy... I want you to fuck me hard. Pound into me!" He gave his all too famous smirk as he slammed deep into her, his haste growing with every stroke.

"Fuck me... Yes... MMMM... Pound my dirty cunt!" Her voice was pleading and commanding at the same time. Draco smirked, slamming as hard as he could. _Who'd have thought Prudish Granger had such a hot mouth._ He focused on her tits, small and perky, bouncing with every thrust.

"Granger... nnn.. so... fucking good...shit..." His thrusts were getting slower but more forceful, but her moans were getting louder and he forced himself to wait out her orgasm. It only took him 3 more slams for her body to convulse with her orgasm. When he felt her pussy throbbing around him and her body stiffen with waves of pleasure, he couldn't contain his orgasm and allowed himself to ride it out. "Fuck... nnn .. nuuuugggghhh" He grunted his release, busting within her.

She looked up when they could finally loosen up and she saw him breathing heavily over her, his face dripping with sweat. When he pulled out, she could feel their mixed juices ooze out of her slightly as he fell beside her panting.

"Malfoy..."

"Sshhh... You can yell at me tomorrow... For now, shut up and sleep." He was slowly catching his breath and sleep was beginning to take over.

Too bad for Hermione. When she woke up, the hangover was too much for her and she couldn't yell at him.

A/N::

REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS!

Yes, this is a pwp. I just felt like writing some smut so I hope you guys enjoy it =)

Tell me whatcha'll think =D


End file.
